


Once upon a dream.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es propiedad privada ¿no? —Stiles casi sonrió ante esas palabras, estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado antes.Una vez en un sueño.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basado en el prompt de: boymeetswerewolf  
> http://boymeetswerewolf.tumblr.com/post/100279512572/stranger-when-you-look-at-me-eyes-strong-as  
> Me tardé muchísimo en encontrarlo, pero ¡Lo logré! Me enamoré de ese prompt desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hasta hoy tuve oportunidad de sentarme y pensarlo, sin más, pasen y lean :33

Recordaba perfectamente los detalles de esa boda, los detalles del incendio, la vez que lo conoció durante un festival del pueblo, cuando lo vio en el baile en aquel palacio, la ocasión que se encontraron en el bosque.

Stiles recordaba todo eso y más.

Recordaba una bonita casa, con paredes pintadas de azul, de verde, de naranja, de muchos colores.

Muchas casas diferentes.

Muchas sonrisas mañaneras.

Cafés preparados con algún adorno, otros, solo café negro sin azúcar.

Abrazos de despedida, besos que sabían a tristeza, a menta, a bosque, a amor.

No se suponía que las almas gemelas recordaran sus vidas anteriores, no deberían tener memorias de ellas, al menos no las personas que el resto del mundo consideraba normales, ¿por qué? Porque eso podría llevarlos a la locura, perseguir al pasado nunca dejaba nada bueno y más si esa vida que recordaban creían que era mejor que la vida que estaban teniendo justo en ese momento.

Pero ¿Stiles? Stiles nunca ha sido normal.

Hay pocas almas excepcionales, dotadas con habilidades únicas.

¿La de él? Depende de cómo lo veas, puede considerarse una bendición o una maldición.

 

+

 

Cuando era un niño, Stiles pensaba que era normal tener sueños tan vívidos, sueños que parecían recuerdos. Él podía describir perfectamente los detalles de su “sueño”, sus padres llegaron a pensar que incluso tenía memoria fotográfica y seguramente todo eso que les decía lo había leído en una revista o visto en la última visita al museo, ya que, trataban de mantener al niño ocupado con cada cosa que se les atravesara y ocupara su atención por al menos diez minutos.

Stiles padecía hiperactividad y, según sus recuerdos, no era la primera vez que le ocurría. En alguna vida incluso fue tachado de practicar brujería; recordaba perfectamente al chico que lo defendió, aquel chico de ojos multicolores que corrió con la misma suerte que él al ser “demasiado apuesto”, “demasiado rápido” y con unos ojos tan únicos que solo el demonio podía habérselos otorgado.

Stiles recordaba que esa fue una vida corta, pero la pasó en compañía de quien amaba. 

Llegó a pensar que tal vez todo lo había visto una película, que el rostro que veía en sus sueños no podía ser él y que la otra persona que lo acompañaba no podía ser Derek Hale, o al menos, con ese nombre lo conocía en esta vida. Tal vez todo había sido fruto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

No podía estar más equivocado.

 

+

 

Cuando el reflejo que el espejo le regalaba era el mismo que él había visto infinidad de veces en sus sueños, no pudo seguir negándolo.

Él era el chico que soñaba, soñaba consigo mismo.

Con sus vidas pasadas y su alma gemela.

Stiles, con diecisiete años recién cumplidos, comenzó a investigar todo el asunto de las almas gemelas. El gobierno había intentado implementar un sistema para que todas se conocieran y, de ser posible, estuvieran juntas, pero no funcionó. Le gente no estaba de acuerdo en que fueran “obligados” a conocer a esa persona que fue hecha específicamente para ellos, estaban de acuerdo en que sí, efectivamente, estaban destinados a encontrarse, lo harían, si no, cada uno seguiría su camino.

Sin la intervención del gobierno.

Para Stiles hubiera sido más sencillo si todo estuviera administrado por el régimen de su país.

El castaño estaba muy seguro de quién es su alma gemela, un hombre con el que en su vida había cruzado palabra.

Para ser un pueblo pequeño, nunca habían hablado. Stiles conocía a la hermana de Derek, Laura y a su madre Talia. Cuando Stiles tenía ocho años, se perdió en el supermercado.

Él quería ver de que estaban hechas las gomitas que tanto le gustaban, estaba seguro de haberle dicho a su madre que iría al pasillo de los dulces.

Al parecer o no se lo dijo o no lo escuchó.

Stiles caminó por varios pasillos, tratando de encontrarla, y si no, tratando de encontrar el módulo de atención al cliente.

Se estrelló con una persona en el pasillo de la leche y se fue de sentón hacia atrás por lo fuerte del impacto. Levantó la vista cuando una chica se acuclilló frente a él.

Su cara fue un poema al ver quien era. Recuerda haberla vista en sus sueños.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó la chica. Stiles asintió. —Mi nombre es Laura Hale, ¿el tuyo?

Stiles se perdió por un momento en sus enormes ojos verdes y su sonrisa deslumbrante, su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro.

—Stiles— musitó— Stilinski.

—Eres el niño del sheriff— murmuró y levantó la vista hacia su madre, Stiles siguió la dirección de su mirada para toparse con una mujer de mediana edad, sonrisa amable y ojos azules, tenía el mismo color del cabello de su hija, Stiles suponía que eran madre e hija por el increíble parecido que tenían.

—¿Te has perdido, pequeño? —preguntó la señora, con una sonrisa que solo podía presagiar cosas buenas.

—Sí, fui a buscar unas gomitas y cuando regresé a donde dejé a mi mamá ya no estaba.

Laura se puso en pie y le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. En ese momento, Stiles reparó en el niño de cabello negro que estaba al otro lado del carrito, observándolo con los ojos entornados.

Como si Stiles fuera un espécimen de laboratorio y ese chico, el científico a punto de descubrir una especie nueva.

—Vamos a llevarlo con el gerente, ahí pueden vocear a tu mamá— la mujer le tendió la mano y Stiles la tomó, vio a Laura ir hacia el carrito, seguramente para empujarlo ella.

—Mi nombre es Talia Hale— se presentó— no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Stiles le creyó.

No fue necesario vocear a Claudia Stilinski, ella ya estaba en el módulo, hablando con el policía de turno -que, por supuesto la conocía, era la esposa del sheriff- y parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico.

En cuanto vio a Stiles, Claudia corrió hacia él y lo levantó en un abrazo.

—Estoy bien, mamá— musitó el castaño cuando su madre comenzó a dejar besos por toda su frente, al bajarlo al suelo lo miró seriamente.

—No vuelvas a irte a buscar algo, primero avísame por favor —Stiles iba a decirle que sí le dijo, pero Claudia lo interrumpió— muchas gracias por traer a mi hijo aquí— su madre miró a Talia Hale y sus hijos.

—No fue nada— respondió la señora Hale— no le quite el ojo de encima a este pequeño—Talia le desordenó el cabello y Stiles trató de no mostrarse molesto. Con su mano, volvió a acomodarlo.

—Por supuesto que no— murmuró su madre, viéndolo. Después de eso, Stiles dejó de prestar atención a la conversación, más centrado en el hijo pequeño de Talia, cuyo ceño fruncido le recordó a dos orugas encontrándose.

No debía tener más de un par de años que él ¿cómo podía tener tanto vello en sus cejas?

La mano en su hombro lo distrajo del escrutinio al que había sometido al chico.

—Es hora de irnos, cariño, tu padre nos espera para comer— Stiles corrió a abrazar a Talia.

—Gracias— murmuró. Talia colocó una mano sobre su cabello y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

—De nada, pequeño— la mujer le guiñó un ojo, Stiles se despidió con la mano de sus dos hijos.

La mirada del menor de los Hale sin perderlo de vista un solo momento.

Stiles tomó la mano de su madre y dejó que lo sacara del establecimiento.

Esa noche, Stiles soñó por primera vez con una enorme mansión en el bosque, un violín y un balón de baloncesto, pero no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella familia.

 

+

 

Después de decidir si debía visitar la mansión en el bosque, Stiles bajó a desayunar.

—Buenos días, cosa uno— saludó muy animada su hermana, sentada en la silla frente a la barra de la cocina, el plato de cereal frente a ella, mientras su madre cocinaba tortitas en la estufa.

—Hola, cosa dos— Stiles dejó un beso en la frente de Allison, que lo recibió con una sonrisa— buenos días, mamá— dijo y besó a Claudia en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿tortitas? —su madre sacó la sartén del fuego y puso las tortitas en un plato con ayuda del volteador.

Stiles tarareó y sacó el sirope del refrigerador.

Cuando se sentó en la barra, observó de una mujer a otra.

Su madre siempre había su madre, en cada vida había estado con ella, en alguna de ellas había muerto cuando Stiles solo tenía diez años, las veces que había soñado con ello él despertaba llorando y gritando.

El psicólogo había dicho que era el miedo habitual de los niños a perder a sus padres.

Stiles sabía que había perdido a uno de ellos, lo había sentido en carne propia y dolía tanto como si le hubiera sucedido a él en esta vida. Stiles no quería saber realmente cuánto dolía, el pesar de su recuerdo era más que suficiente.

Cuando miró a Allison, sonriendo y riendo de algo que su madre había dicho, Stiles trató de no estremecerse.

Su hermana, Ali, la cosa dos como siempre le había dicho, había sido una cazadora de algún tipo. Stiles no estaba seguro de querer averiguar lo que ella cazaba, no cuando él recuerda correr por su vida, con ella persiguiéndolo.

A lo largo de su vida, había sido una verdadera mierda poder recordar sus vidas pasadas. En algunas ocasiones le costaba distinguir si estaba en su día a día o seguía en su sueño.

Había encontrado métodos para saber si estaba dormido o despierto, como contar sus dedos, por ejemplo, en los sueños siempre tenía más dedos.

Stiles contó sus dedos, ahí, sentado a la hora del desayuno.

Cinco en la mano izquierda, cinco en la derecha. Diez en total.

Esa era su vida ahora y Stiles no podía estar más feliz. Actualmente, solo le faltaba una pequeña parte de ella.

Que esperaba, haber podido aclarar para cuando el día acabara.

 

+

 

Stiles se detuvo en el borde de los árboles de la propiedad Hale. Observando la mansión que estaba al resguardo del bosque. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron, en su intento por tratar de calmar su ansiedad.

El castaño brincó cuando una rama se rompió bajo el peso de alguien o algo. Volteó con sigilo, tratando de calmar el furioso latido de su corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es propiedad privada ¿no? —Stiles casi sonrió ante esas palabras, estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado antes.

Una vez en un sueño.

—Lo sé, solo necesitaba echar un vistazo— y vaya que lo había hecho, esa mansión era igual a la anterior, a la que existía antes del incendio, pero ahora la habían hecho mucho más grande y por alguna razón, Stiles sabía que no habría incendio que acabara con ella.

—¿Te conozco? — murmuró el hombre que había salido de las sombras de los árboles. Stiles se quedó de a cuadros al reconocerlo. Ese era Derek. Derek, con el que había soñado infinidad de veces.

Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta y armándose de valor para declarar lo que iba a decir, esperando que Derek lo dejara terminar antes de tacharlo de loco.

—En esta vida, aun no— musitó, viéndolo a los ojos— pero espero, quieras hacerlo.

Derek le dio una extraña mirada, cautelosa y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

Stiles pudo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos antes de que su expresión se cerrara.

—¿También has soñado ese baile, el incendio, esa cacería y esos besos? —murmuró Derek. Stiles asintió con cuidado, sin saber si Derek realmente hablaba en serio o lo estaba tomando el pelo.

Derek se pasó una mano por el rostro y lo miró.

—Dioses, pensé que había comenzado a volverme loco.

—¿Dese cuándo? —inquirió el castaño.

—Un par de meses, desde el día que te vi en la gasolinería— Stiles frunció el ceño ante eso, Derek le dio una sonrisa torcida y se recargó en un árbol— tu estabas comprando regalices en la caja y dejaste tu jeep llenándose, ¿a quién se le ocurre? La bomba falló y…

—Y comenzó a botar la gasolina cuando el tanque se llenó, en vez de detener el flujo— terminó Stiles por él y levantó la vista— tú fuiste quien apago la bomba. —Derek asintió.

—Murmuraste unas gracias y después de que el dueño te dijera que no debías pagar por ello, ya que fue problema de la bomba, saliste pitando de ahí. Solo te vi cinco minutos y desde entonces esos sueños me acechan. Hay veces que ya no se si estoy durmiendo o estoy despierto.

Stiles le dio una mirada de comprensión y señaló su mano.

—Tus dedos— Derek miró su mano— cuéntalos, siempre hay más en los sueños. —vio al pelinegro contar cada uno de sus dedos y después mirar sus manos como si fueran a desaparecer.

—Esto no es un sueño, entonces.

—Nop, no lo es.

—¿A qué has venido? — musitó Derek.

—Quiero respuestas, quiero saber si todo eso pasó y puede volver a pasar.

Derek lo miró a los ojos, antes de escudriñar todo su rostro, solo para regresar la mirada a la suya.

—No podemos alucinar lo mismo, así que sí, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que todo eso pasó— Derek se calló y miró al suelo, en voz muy muy baja, declaró— y puede volver a pasar.

Stiles trató de calmar el latido de su corazón, tratando de no emocionarse ante esas palabras.

Si los libros tenían razón y ellos eran almas gemelas, esperaba que todo funcionara.

Que esas memorias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí fueran correctas y en esta ocasión, sin tragedias.

Que no todo esto fuera un sueño más, Stiles contó sus dedos y sonrió al encontrar diez.

—¿Te apetece un café? — preguntó el moreno.

—Me gustaría, que sea…

—Negro, sin azúcar— Derek le sonrió y le indicó el camino a su casa, un camino que Stiles recordaba haber recorrido con anterioridad. —lo sé, lo recuerdo.

Sus manos se rozaron cuando llegaron frente al umbral, ambos miraron hacia abajo, al lugar donde habían entrado en contacto. Derek jugueteó con sus dedos antes de suspirar y entrelazarlos.

La familiaridad ante el contacto estalló dentro de Stiles, tan fuerte, que lo aturdió.

—Lo recuerdo— susurró Derek. Stiles sonrió, no era el único con memorias de sus vidas pasadas, y el hecho de que su alma gemela fuera igual a él en ese sentido, hacía que todo encajara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y aunque no, mientras Stiles estuviera con él, sería algo bueno.
> 
> Incluso en sus sueños lo era.

Stiles despertó gritando, con un dolor en el pecho tan fuerte que no podía soportarlo. El sudor corría por su frente y su respiración era desigual. 

Dos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por detrás mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. 

—No es real, Sti, no lo es— los labios de Derek se arrastraron por su oído en un intento por calmarlo— aquí estoy, tranquilo. 

Sus sollozos resonaron en la oscuridad. 

—Allison estaba…— su voz se rompió— la cacería, tú corriste y…— sus sollozos lo interrumpieron y Derek solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte— había sangre por todos lados y yo no podía llegar a ti. 

Stiles dejó que Derek lo acomodara sobre él, el agotamiento mental era tanto que no podía hacer nada más que dejar que lo manejaran. 

Ver a Derek morir, siempre era algo doloroso, siempre, no importaba cuanto se repitiera en sus sueños que era solo eso, un sueño, un recuerdo, no estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Mientras veía a Derek ser sometido por los cazadores, para más inri, cazadores liderados por su hermana, Stiles contó sus dedos, suspirando de alivio al encontrar seis en cada mano, repitiéndose con más fuerza que solo era un sueño y necesitaba despertar. 

Hasta que lo consiguió y lo hizo gritando. 

—Aquí estoy Sti, no iré a ningún lado— Stiles se aferró a él con fuerza mientras los sollozos disminuían. 

Derek pasó una mano por su cabello hasta que su respiración se hizo lenta, quedándose dormido sobre él. 

—No me iré Sti— murmuró en la oscuridad. 

+

La siguiente vez que despertó, no fue a causa de los gritos de su novio. 

Fue su propio malestar que lo hizo abrir los ojos. 

El calor de las llamas era sofocante, los gritos de su familia perforaban sus oídos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin compasión. 

¿De verdad fue capaz de caer en la trampa de una cazadora en su otra vida?

¿De verdad había sido tan tonto? 

Bueno, sus recuerdos no mentían, así que la respuesta era sí. 

Abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Stiles mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada, ahogando las lágrimas que habían brotado sin su permiso. 

Su sollozo se escuchó sin que lo pretendiera y sintió movimiento en la cama después de eso.

—¿Derek? — murmuró Stiles con voz adormilada— ¿Qué ocurre?

Derek se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez. 

—Nada, cariño, vuelve a dormir—Stiles se dio la vuelta por completo y lo tomó de las mejillas. 

—Y una mierda, ¿qué ocurre? — dijo, ya completamente despierto. 

—Un sueño, solo fue un sueño— respondió, tratando de creerlo él mismo— solo fue eso. 

Derek tomó la mano del castaño y contó sus dedos. 

Cinco. 

Suspiró de alivio. 

Stiles se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso. 

—Aquí estoy, todo estará bien— Derek se permitió relajarse, acomodándose en el hueco entre el cuello y la mandíbula de su novio.

Stiles comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello, en el mismo gesto reconfortante que él había aplicado horas antes, podía escuchar el latido del corazón de su novio, calmándolo, haciéndole sentir en paz y seguro. 

En esta vida no había cazadores ni criaturas que buscaran matarlos, por ahora se podían permitir ser dos personas normales, sin preocupaciones sobrenaturales, no tenían que correr por sus vidas cada dos por tres ni tener entrenamientos a la mitad del bosque o en una estación de tren abandonada. 

Los dedos de Stiles se detuvieron sobre su oreja cuando se quedó dormido. Derek se quedó más tiempo despierto, solo escuchando su corazón y su respiración antes de seguir a su novio al mundo de los sueños. 

+

Laura los recibió en la cocina, con un par de tazas de café sobre la encimera. 

—Se ven como la mierda— murmuró la chica, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. 

—Gracias cuñada, buenos días a ti también— Stiles se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos, tomando su taza y dándole un largo trago. 

Derek se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar la leche. 

—¿Pesadillas de nuevo? —cuestionó la mayor de los Hale. 

Después de que ambos formalizaran su relación, habían hablando con la familia de Derek, ya que Stiles se había mudado a la mansión y tenían que explicar cómo Stiles parecía conocerla tan bien y las pesadillas que a veces tenían, que los hacían gritar y no solo se despertaban ellos, si no el resto de los habitantes. 

—Los recuerdos a veces son una mierda— respondió Derek. Laura los miró con pesadez. 

—Debe ser jodido recordar tus vidas pasadas— agregó ella— aunque, por lo menos así apreciaras lo bueno que tienes en ésta ¿no?

Considerando que Derek se había dejado engatusar por una cazadora siendo un hombre lobo y que, además, provocó un incendio que mató a casi toda su familia, estaba muy agradecido por la vida que tenía ahora. 

—Créeme que lo hago— se sentó al lado de Stiles y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el castaño respondió acomodándose sobre su costado. 

+

Derek sabía que no todas sus vidas habían sido felices cómo ésta y era probable que las siguientes tampoco lo fueran. 

O a lo mejor lo serían. 

No podría decirlo. 

Solo esperaba que el patrón de Stiles y su familia en ella se repitiera, tenerlos era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, daban igual las condiciones de su entorno. 

Derek disfrutaba de las risas de sus dos hermanos pequeños llenando la casa, de los comentarios mordaces de Stiles a todas horas, de las burlas de sus dos hermanas, de los besos en la frente que su madre aun le daba y las palmaditas de su papá en la espalda que lo reconfortaban. 

Disfrutaba de las visitas de sus suegros y de la hermana de Stiles cada fin de semana, a pesar de lo terrorífica que haya podido ser en otra vida. Allison había comenzado una relación con una chica pelirroja muy bonita cuyo nombre era Lydia y que siempre los acompañaba en las visitas. 

Haciendo su familia cada vez más grande. 

Derek no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, no sabía qué sucedería a pesar de sus sueños, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno. 

Y aunque no, mientras Stiles estuviera con él, sería algo bueno. 

Incluso en sus sueños lo era. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)   
> Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban D:

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado leerlo :) si hay alguna pregunta, no duden en comentarla, encantada les respondo :33  
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!  
> Un beso, M.  
> PD: amo la idea de Stiles y Allison como hermanos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tratarlos un poquito como tal en este fic <3


End file.
